


Anniversary

by noveltea



Series: Immortals Verse [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortal!Lee universe. Lee and Sam remember Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://enigel.livejournal.com/profile)[**enigel**](http://enigel.livejournal.com/) for the December 06 request over at my [Calendar Writing Meme](http://noafterglow.livejournal.com/201428.html?mode=reply)
> 
> Part of the Immortals Verse series. (No particular order.)

  
Nearly a century had passed since the Colonial Fleet arrived in orbit around Earth, the fabled thirteenth colony.

Apparently it wasn't just an idea thought up by the original leaders of the colonies. Lee didn't think about it too much anymore. It didn't really matter. Not now. The Earth they'd found had a long history, with much internal conflict, and plenty of secrets not yet unlocked.

Like the immortality Lee had found himself stuck with. All of the people he had known from the original exile were long since gone. All except for one.

Sam Anders stood opposite a gravestone in the middle of a cemetery, surrounded by green grass and gray headstones covered in white snow. He hadn't changed in the ninety-eight years since arriving on Earth. Like Lee, he bore the burden of Immortality, only his wasn't restricted to the rules of a mythic Game. His immortality was the curse of his genetic construction.

They certainly made an interesting pair.

"Kara would have been the first to tell you to get the hell of the freezing cold," Lee told Sam, standing behind him, watching his old friend.

He didn't turn around. "She'd also be the first to berate me for going inside out of the cold."

Lee couldn't refute that. "Kara always was complicated."

Sam snorted.

Laying a hand on the other man's shoulder, Lee patted it once before turning around and leaving. He'd been sitting in his car for fifteen minutes before Sam appeared at the passenger side door, opening it and sliding inside without a word. Lee wasn't surprised. Every year at the anniversary of Kara's death, Sam fell into a silent mode, still grieving for the mistakes and disasters of the past.

Every year Lee made sure he was there.

When the Cylons had created their human selves, they'd been telling the truth when they said they could feel human emotions. They had long memories, too.

"There's a bar not too far from here," Lee told Sam, not expecting any kind of response. "Run by a good man. Good grog, and surprisingly good food." He turned the key, and the engine purred quietly into life.

They were half-way there before Sam spoke, and even then his voice was a whisper, barely audible over the radio. "Sounds good."


End file.
